This invention relates to an apparatus for packaging batches of products packed in cartons or in wrapping film.
In this description, particular reference is made to rolls of products such as rolls of toilet paper or kitchen paper, without thereby limiting the scope of protection to other products (for example, boxes of facial products—cartons containing folded cellulose clips—bags of nappies—diapers—or other products already wrapped in a package and then grouped together in batches).
Batches (or collections) of products mean a predetermined number of individual packs closed and grouped together in a batch; each closed pack comprises a predetermined number of products which may vary depending on requirements (for example, in rolls, packs of four, six eight rolls, etc.).
In other words, a batch of products is the sum of a predetermined number of closed packs of products.
At present there are two main apparatuses used for packaging the above-mentioned batches of products: a bagging apparatus configured for bagging the batches of products in tubular wrappers made of film defined automatically by the apparatus on the batches of products to be packaged, or an apparatus for packaging batches of products in cartons with standardised dimensions; both the types of packs are used by the large-scale distributors.
With regard to the bagging apparatus, it comprises:                means of grouping together individual closed packs, arriving from a feed station, into a batch of predetermined dimensions to be placed on:        a surface for receiving and sliding batches of products (the individual products of which, if in a roll, have the longitudinal axis of the core vertical or transversal to the feed surface) also comprising a tunnel formed by a frame with quadrangular cross section;        a reel for feeding to the frame a flat strip of wrapping film material (in particular film of heat-sealable material which may be typically LDPE or HDPE);        a means for pushing batches of products along the tunnel and along a direction of movement;        folding means supported by the frame and configured for folding on itself a flat strip of film, in such a way as to generate a tubular shape, supported by the inner part of the tunnel, and having longitudinal flaps positioned next to and superposed on each other on the upper part of the tunnel;        first means for sealing longitudinal superposed flaps of film, facing the above-mentioned longitudinal flaps, and configured to close the tubular wrapper longitudinally.        second means for sealing the top and bottom of the wrapper being formed, positioned at the downstream end of the frame (relative to the feed direction), and oriented transversely to the tubular shape, in such a way as to seal the wrapper, transversally, so as to form, in sequence, a closed front end, before or at the same time as the arrival of the batch of products, and a closed rear end after the complete exit of the batch of products from the tunnel.        
The apparatus structured in this way packages groups of products with wrapping film using at least the following steps:                grouping together a series of packs of products to form a batch of products which can be wrapped in the closed tube of film;        preparing the batch of products on the receiving surface and in proximity to the pushing element;        forming the wrapping with the film around the above-mentioned folding means and the walls of the tunnel;        sealing the top of the wrapping film at the final end of the tunnel;        introducing the batch of products into the tunnel by the horizontal pushing of the pushing element along the same surface and inside the tunnel until the top products come into contact with the front closing end of the wrapper;        further feeding of the groups of products beyond the above-mentioned sealing means, with simultaneous feeding of the film from the reel thanks to the pushing of the products, and relative forming of the wrapping, as the front closed end of the film and the batch of products moves forward beyond the tunnel;        at the same time as forming the wrapping, longitudinal sealing of the above-mentioned superposed flaps of film using the above-mentioned first sealing elements;        further activation of the second transversal sealing elements so as to close the wrapping behind (to the rear) of the batch already bagged;        separating cut of the bag thus obtained from the rest of the film, using cutting means, thus starting a new and subsequent cycle for bagging the batches of products.        
With regard to the apparatus for packaging batches of products in cartons with standardised dimensions, this apparatus uses a type of carton formed, usually but without limiting the scope of the invention, by four closed side walls and two walls, top and bottom, each equipped with one or two pairs of flaps which can be folded for opening and closing the top and bottom walls.
These apparatuses comprise basically two operating islands: one for preparing and feeding batches of products and the other for handling and preparing the individual cartons, which are positioned at the other operating island in such a way as to receive the groups of products thanks to the position of the carton conveniently open at the top and bottom walls.
More specifically, the island for preparation of the cartons comprises:                a system for storage of the cartons stacked on top of each other, that is, a stack of cartons folded on each other;        gripping elements (for example belts) for picking up the individual cartons and feeding them along a feed trajectory;        a unit for lifting or “erecting” the carton positioned along the feed trajectory and, using contrast elements and suction elements, makes it possible to put the carton into shape; this unit, after opening the carton, translates the carton and positions it in a loading zone or station.        
The above-mentioned operating island for preparing and feeding products comprises:                a station for feeding the individual closed packs along a first direction of movement (normally transversal to the trajectory for feeding the cartons); it should be noted that the individual products (if in a roll) inside the individual packs have, in this case, the axis of the central core horizontal or parallel to the first direction of movement.        means of grouping together the closed packs in a batch of predetermined dimensions to be placed on a lifting surface positioned downstream of the feeding station, relative to the direction of movement, and at a first height for receiving batches; the lifting surface is configured for moving between the first receiving height and a second height for introducing batches (normally higher than the first with respect to a reference surface on the ground);        an element for pushing the batch of products, positioned at the second height for introducing the batch of products, and configured for moving parallel to the first direction of movement between a non-operating retracted position and an advanced operating position for pushing and housing the batch of products inside the carton;        a fixed connecting surface is positioned, in a coplanar fashion, between the lifting surface and the open top wall of the carton to allow the sliding of the batch of products from the lifting surface to the carton.        
It should be noted that between the downstream end of the connecting surface and the carton there is a distance at least equal to the length of the flaps (open) of the top wall (this size is always calibrated for the maximum permitted size of the flaps present on the cartons).
In light of this, the connecting surface has a pair of flaps projecting from the downstream end.
Each wing can be rotated between a position close to the connecting surface and a position away from the connecting surface to keep in contact the side flaps of the carton in the open position.
The apparatus structured in this way packages groups of products in the cartons using at least the following steps:                grouping together a series of packs of products to form a batch of products which can be housed in a carton;        preparing the batch of products on the lifting surface;        raising the lifting surface to move the batch of products coplanar with the pushing element and the connecting surface;        housing the batch of products in the carton previously prepared downstream of the connecting surface and using the horizontal pushing of the pushing element along the same connecting surface.        
As may be inferred from the description, the two apparatuses have different operating structures, in particular in terms of the following parts:                different arrangement of the individual packs in the batches;        different lengths of the channels feeding the batches of products (connecting surface and tunnel forming tubular film);        different structures and distances of the connecting surface from the loading zone (carton) and of the tunnel from the release zone (bag).        
Therefore, if both types of packaging are required (bags and cartons), it is necessary to:                prepare two separate apparatuses and respective operating islands in the company;        prepare two different operating modules, interchangeable on the production line, one for formation of the wrapping film and the other structured for filling the carton.        
However, in both solutions:                the length occupied inside the company is high and there are high operating costs;        there is an increase in amortisation costs if a production line or module is not used in the absence of requests for packed products.        
Moreover, the use of two interchangeable modules has a further disadvantage caused by lengthy plant stoppages resulting from the extremely complex module changing, due to the dimensions of the components.